dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Brother Sam Murder Case
The''' Brother Sam M]] Brother Sam Murder Case is a police investigation in Season Six of the Showtime series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. It involves the murder of a criminal turned pastor named Brother Sam. Episode * "Just Let Go" Suspect * Leo Hernandez - Initially suspected of killing Brother Sam. Leo constantly blamed Brother Sam for the disappearance of their previous gang leader, Julio Benes, and Leo drove the black muscle car that was seen in a garage drive-by shooting two days before Brother Sam was shot. Also, Leo had boasted that he was going to smoke Brother Sam. The police recovered evidence from Leo's house strongly suggesting that he was the shooter, including the sweatshirt worn by the killer and the security disk from the garage. While Leo did order the hit on Brother Sam, he was not the shooter. Unsuspected Killer * Nick - The actual shooter who had been ordered by Leo to kill Brother Sam in order to regain entry into the Locos. History of the Killers Leo Hernandez was a member of a local street gang known as the Locos and the second-in-command of Julio Benes. After Julio went missing, Leo took over and retaliated on Brother Sam by shooting up his garage. Nick then came to Leo, wanting to rejoin the Locos, but Leo would only accept him back if he killed Brother Sam. Nick agreed to do this as he believed that Brother Sam had lied to him when he promised that life would be better without gang membership. Feeling betrayed, Nick took revenge on Brother Sam and gave the evidence of his involvement to Leo. Detectives on Case * Detective Mike Anderson - Ran point in the investigation on who committed the murder. He concluded that Leo killed Brother Sam based on a witness informing him of Leo's car and motive, and finding the sweatshirt and security DVD at his house. * Detective Israel Yale - Worked on the case and found two witnesses to collaborate that Leo wanted Brother Sam dead. * Lieutenant Debra Morgan - Oversaw the investigation while her detectives handled the front lines. Agreed with Mike's conclusion that Leo was the shooter. '''Other operatives involved in the case.' * Blood Splatter Analyst Dexter Morgan - Worked on the crime scene since there was a lot of blood. Determined that Brother Sam was shot twice and that the killer stepped forward for the kill shot. Later, Dexter discovered on his own that Nick was the one who had killed Sam and he took revenge by killing Nick. * Forensic Specialist Vince Masuka - Worked with Louis Greene on the case handling fingerprints at Brother Sam's garage. Later, he handled the evidence at Leo's house after he was killed in a police shooting. * Forensic Intern Louis Greene - Worked under Vince while he was taught by him how to recover fingerprints from the scene. Victim * Brother Sam - He had helped Nick leave the Locos and gave him a job in his auto repair shop. Closure of Case The case has been officially closed. This is because the supposed killer, Leo, had the missing security video at his place, had the same sweatshirt identified in the video, and repeatedly had told people that he was going to kill Brother Sam. Fate of Killers * Leo, who ordered the hit, was shot and killed by the Miami Metro Police Department in a shootout when they tried to arrest him. * As revenge for killing Brother Sam, Nick had his life taken by Dexter who drowned him off the same beach where Nick was baptized.. Category:Police Cases Category:Indexter